Equivocación
by chipikroou
Summary: Ahí estaba el jodido mensaje… Y efectivamente se lo había enviado a Suigetsu. Maldita la hora en que ese perro baboso había sido nombrado y su inicial coincidía con la de cierto azabache apretado. ¡Maldita la puta hora en que no se fijó bien en el receptor! Contiene tintes sexuales.


**Equivocación.**

**.**

WhatsApp. ¡Vaya aplicación más maravillosa! Persona que posea un teléfono móvil moderno, persona que se ha descargado esa aplicación. ¿Y qué hace? Se había preguntado Karin, antes de descargarla. Pues es sencillo, cumple la función de un chat, pero puedes enviar mensajes vía internet a cualquier contacto en tu teléfono, sin la necesidad de gastarte el crédito en mensajes o entrar a páginas de redes sociales. ¡A ella le había fascinado! Podía cotillear con sus amigas sin delatarse, preguntar por tareas olvidadas, obtener respuestas de algunas tareas, molestar a algunas personas, hablarle a Sasuke y no perder la dignidad y el respeto público al ser rotundamente ignorada; hasta servía para copiar en los exámenes… Mierda, ¡que era una maravilla!

Podía pasar el día entero mandando mensajes a través de esa aplicación y ese día no había sido la excepción.

Era entrada ya la tarde, estaba a punto de anochecer y furibunda, le reclamaba a Ino el no poder salir esa noche de farra; aparentemente sus padres la habían atrapado en pleno acto 'indecente' con ese tal Kankuro. Bueno, aunque la rubia no era la única amiga que tenía, se habían prometido salir esa noche a hacer lo que mejor sabían, coquetear, ligar a alguien que pagara los tragos y regresar como cucarachas fumigadas al departamento que ella compartía con las demás estudiantes de intercambio. Pero bueno, no se había podido y ahora debía buscar a alguien con quien pasarla…no se iba a pasar la noche del sábado encerrada en casa, ¡claro que no!

Sasuke la ignoró, como siempre, al saludarlo.

Haruno había salido con la persignada de Hyuuga y, sinceramente, sus ambientes sosos y tranquilos no le agradan en lo más mínimo… aunque al principio se había divertido montones, con solo ver lo roja que se ponía Hinata con la simple pronunciación de la palabra pene. Pero vamos, después de un tiempo, cualquiera se aburre del mismo chiste.

Se miró en el espejo, retocando su maquillaje, había optado por llevar sombra cargada ese día, en su mayoría negro y algo de café; el cabello se lo había alborotado un poco, fijándolo con algo de laca y había dejado de lado sus anteojos, optando por unos de contacto. Un vestido negro, con un escote que mostraba por entero su espalda, manga larga, nada de escote al frente y corto; zapatillas del mismo color, altas, altas, además de uno que otro accesorio por aquí y por allá. El ambiente que ameritaba su ropa, era el de uno de esos clubes nocturnos, con la música tan alta que no podrías escuchar nada al salir y que siempre están a reventar de gente ebria que no deja de bailar. Observó su teléfono de nuevo, le había hablado a Kiba también, pero el muchacho ya tenía la noche ocupada.

– Vaya bola de aburridos. – Molesta, se dejó caer en la cama.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos, mientras pensaba en una buena manera de sacar a Sasuke de su mutismo y sus eternos "no molestes" y esta vez aceptara salir con ella. Sí, sí, se veía mal, casi arrastrándose por él… pero vamos, que el tipo no estaba tan mal y se le antojaba en demasía. Buscó entre sus contactos a Sasuke, presionó la casilla y comenzó a escribir.

_Te propongo un trato: Seamos solo sexo, nada de sentimientos sosos de por medio, ni invitaciones a salir. Sexo y ya. _Lo envió y luego escribió su dirección, ¿quién le decía que no al sexo? ¡Nadie! Solo alguien que fuera virgen y aun así, eso no era impedimento para fantasear con tener algo o prenderse. Si Sasuke la rechazaba, entonces era homosexual, ¿no? Nadie se niega a una mujer que se entrega por entero, con la promesa de solo ser sexo y nada más, ¿no? Vamos, que es el sueño de todo hombre tener a alguien con quien pasarla bien, sin tener que llevarla a cenar y comprarle obsequios y toda esa cursilería… ¡Joder! Que ni a ella le gustaban esas cosas.

Miró el móvil, no había respuesta. Resopló y comenzó a pensar que, efectivamente, a Sasuke no le gustaban las tetas ni vaginas. Vaya desperdicio. Decidió buscar un atuendo más casual, tarea que le tomó cerca de cuarenta minutos y cuando se disponía a cambiarse, el sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Dejó salir un aullido de triunfo y caminó hacia la puerta, que no quería lucir agitada y cero sensual con la respiración agitada y un poquitín de sudor en la frente. Sonriendo con malicia, de solo imaginarse las cosas que le haría a ese bastardo, malnacido y seco de Sasuke, abrió la puerta lentamente, usando su pose más sexy. No tuvo tiempo de saludar, de pronto ya se le habían lanzado encima, atacando sus labios de inmediato y apretándole el trasero con fuerza; pudo sentir una erección contra su pelvis. La puerta se había cerrado de golpe y a ella la habían aprisionado contra ella. Sus cejas se juntaron y golpeó de pronto a su devorador.

– ¿¡Qué mierda haces aquí, maldito fenómeno!? – Preguntó confundida y agitada, viendo a Suigetsu, quien la miraba con el deseo bañándole el rostro.

– Me dijiste que viniera.

Se le lanzó encima de nuevo, besando el cuello esta vez y obligándola a separar las piernas y rodearle la cadera con ellas. Karin aún no se reponía de la confusión, pero ¡carajo! Ese malnacido sabía besar y lo hacía bien. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, aferrándose al cabello de él y jadeó al sentir como le acariciaba uno de sus senos; parpadeó rápidamente y junto las cejas cuando Suigetsu volvía a besarle los labios. Lo miró, como lo hace quien ve algo extraño y desagradable, mientras buscaba en su bolso su teléfono móvil.

Ahí estaba el jodido mensaje… Y efectivamente se lo había enviado a Suigetsu.

Maldita la hora en que ese perro baboso había sido nombrado y su inicial coincidía con la de cierto azabache apretado. ¡Maldita la puta hora en que no se fijó bien en el receptor! ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! Y ahora lo tenía entre sus piernas, manoseándola desenfrenadamente, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, tirando un poco de su cabello mientras la obligaba a echar la cabeza hacía atrás para lamerle el cuello… con esa erección rozando contra sus bragas húmedas… mientras sus piernas lo apretaban un poco, para tenerlo más cerca y su cadera se movía para sentirlo más.

¿Y en qué momento había soltado su teléfono móvil? ¿Era esa la marca de una mordida en su mentón? Carajo, que bien olía su loción… y que fuerte se sentía su espalda… no, no, ni hablar de sus brazos. ¡Momento, ella le había dejado esa marca, acababa de hacerle otra!

¡Oh! Y ahora su mano estaba desabrochándole el pantalón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Por Dios, si lo repudiaba! ¿Y a dónde se estaba dirigiendo esa mano masculina?

– No, no, no hagas eso… ¡Oh, Suigetsu, basta!

¡Mierda, le estaban temblando las piernas! Acababa de volver a gemir con fuerza, que asco, Suigetsu la había hecho gemir. Pero qué manera de estimular a una mujer… maldito bastardo, tenía experiencia y… ya había podido contra esa obstinada bragueta. ¿En qué momento le había quitado las bragas? Jamás lo sabría… y ahora podía sacar a ese amiguito de su escondite… bueno, no podía quejarse, no era la más grande que había visto pero estaba bien…

– No… no puedo…

Y su razón (y asco hacia él) aun intentaban hacerlo parar, pero parecía que aquello le motivaba más y ¿a quién engañaba? Si le hacía caso y se alejaba, ella sería capaz de violarlo.

– Cállate… y sigue jalándomela, maldita zanahoria apretada.

¡Al carajo!

– ¡No me digas que hacer, pendejo!

Ah, que sexy se había escuchado su voz, ¿en verdad la tenía así de rasposa? Oh… ¿qué estaba pasando? ¡Ah! ¿Ya iban a empezar? ¿En serio, condón texturizado? Nada mal… nada mal… Va demasiado lento… oh… ¡Oh, Suigetsu, me vas a matar! ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se detenía?

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó, moviendo su cadera hacia él.

– ¿Entonces…? – Él la miró, antes de darle un beso y terminar mordiéndole el labio inferior. – ¿…solo sexo?

– ¡Si, si!

– Te voy a hacer gemir… como a una puta. – Gruñó.

¡Oh, Suigetsu, no vi venir esa! Maldito, ¿quién te enseñó a coger así? Mira que le doy un premio. ¡Mierda, podría vivir de esto! – Vas a gritar… tantas veces mi nombre y tan alto… que jamás se te va a olvidar.

* * *

**¿Y bien?**

Quien quiere que le pase algo así, levante la mano. ¡JAJAJAJA! Broma no necesito saber eso xD Espero les guste, disfrute escribiéndolo, me divierten estos dos :D

**Chipikroou**

_Lunes, 5 de mayo de 2014_


End file.
